Another One Bites the Dust
|artist = |year = 1980 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = |nosm = |mc = |pc = / /Bright Indigo/Deep Emerald |gc = Cobalt Blue/Aqua Green/Cobalt Blue/Aqua Green |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo =Cain Kitsais Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZRlT8TgmR1/ |perf = Anthony Despras (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BZRot2PhMNy/[[:File:Anthony_another_one_bites_the_dust.png]] Céline Baron (P2) Jerky Jessy (P3) Alexandra Poupin (P4) }}"Another One Bites the Dust" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a male-female-male-female style dance crew. The wardrobe is based on a boxing theme. The primary colors are purple, black and golden. During parts of the choreography, the purple parts of the clothing turn red. P1 P1 is a man wearing an unbuttoned black sleeveless jacket showing his bare torso. The jacket has an open collar which shows the inner fabric of the jacket to be purple. His torso is wrapped in straps of clothing in purple. He also wears purple leggings with black shorts over them. The shorts have golden stars on them. On his right hand he wears a black and golden boxing glove. He has black side swept hair and a blue band of color across his eyes. He wears black boots with golden extensions that cover his lower leg just above the feet. P2 P2 is a woman wearing a black jacket with golden lining and a hood. The jacket is sleeveless. She also wears a golden bra and purple stripes of clothing all over her torso similar to P1. She wears a purple booty short with a golden champion belt with black straps. She wears a golden cap on her head that has a tiger's face on the top. She has two purple stripes on either cheek. She wears a purple glove on her right hand that reveals her fingers. Her footwear includes black heels with golden straps on them. P3 P3 is a man wearing a purple tight crop top. He wears a glittery black pair of tight leggings that are secured by two black bands that go over to the shoulder from under the crop top. There is a champion belt around the waist that has a black band. He wears knee-length purple boots with golden stars on them. His right knee cap is covered with a golden covering. He wears a black armband on his wrist that is bare arounf the underside of his wrist but covers the overside. The armband is also bare around the fingers and knuckles. There are two blue stripes on either cheek. He also wears a golden helmet. P4 P4 is a woman wearing a purple sports bra. There are golden straps of clothing that form a choker around her neck and then goes down to her stomach and forms a network there. She also wears three-quarter black tights with golden stripes on them. She also wears purple knee-length socks with golden knee cap coverings attached to them, along with black heels. She wears a purple arm band on her right hand, similar to P2. There is a purple star design on her right eye. Her hair is secured in the form of a high ponytail by a golden hairband. Background Gold Moves One Gold Move that has been revealed so far. Gold Move A: AnotherOneBitesTheDustGM.PNG|Gold Move A AnotherOneBitesTheDustGMInGame.gif|Gold Move A in-game Trivia * Another One Bites the Dust is the third song by Queen in the series. Gallery Screenshots 5938068388a7e3055c8b4568-6.jpg|Gameplay screenshot Others Anotheronebitesthedust thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Anotheronebitesthedust thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Queen - Another One Bites the Dust (Official Video) Teasers Just Dance 2018 Another One Bites The Dust by Queen Official Track Gameplay US ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST - QUEEN JUST DANCE 2018 OFFICIAL HD References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Queen Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Alexandra Poupin Category:Anthony Despras Category:Céline Baron Category:Jerky Jessy